I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to acquisition techniques in wireless communication systems.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems, etc.
A wireless communication system may broadcast various types of control information in order to support operation on the system. It is desirable to broadcast the control information as reliably and efficiently as possible in order to improve system performance. Furthermore, it is desirable to broadcast the control information such that terminals in the system can operate efficiently.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently broadcast and use control information in a wireless communication system.